A MidSummer's Day
by SwitzyRomano197
Summary: "You're so adorable !" Spain made the Italian moan, kissing his pale neck. "I love you, Romano." Spamano one-shot. Please R&R!


** DISCLAIMER: Yeah... I don't own Hetalia or CanLiet or Spamano... I wished I owned Spain and his sexy ass...**

**Spain: What?**

**Umm! Back to the story! I own nothing! Please R&R!**

The brown haired Italian sat on a park bench, looking up at the bright blue sky and white fluffy clouds. There was a certain someone he wanted to see, and just thinking of him made his length grow... well, lengthier. He shook his head in disgust.

"No! I don't want to see that Tomato bastard!" Silently eating his tomato, he didn't notice the Spanish man behind him until he felt arm wrap around his neck.

"Roma~ You're so adorable!" The Spaniard said as he nibbled the Italian's ear. Lovino blushed, his face almost as red as the tomato he was eating.

"A-am not!S-shut up Antonio!" The Italian protested, trying to push Antonio away, only tightening the Spanish man's grip and making him chuckle.

"So cute!" Spain muttered into his ear, making the smaller Italian moan by lightly kissing his pale neck. "I love you, Romano."

Romano blushed, trying to find the words to say back. "I-i l-l-lo-love y-you too..." He mumbled, looking away. Spain poked the brunette's cheek.

"What was that? Didn't hear you, Roma chan!"

"I said I love you too!" Romano exclaimed, still blushing bright red. Spain smirked and stood in front of Lovi, looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you?" The Spaniard asked, grinning slyly. Romano looked away, trying to avoid contact with Antonio's evil, yet seductive, eyes. Spain lightly pushed Romano's shoulders back, pinning him to the bench, and kissed him.

But this kiss was no ordinary kiss. This was one of those kisses that had tongue, lots of it, and electric sparks flying like fireworks. The Italian could feel the hard Spain had on, and his hand lightly brushed against it, winning him a moan that was like music to the ears.

Antonio moaned Lovino's name softly, and let him remove his trousers, making him gasp as his dick hit the cool spring air. Romano looked only for a second before he moved his hand to the long shaft and started moving his hand in a steady rhythm, up then down. Up, then down. This slow, yet effective, rubbing made the dark haired brunette moan in pleasure, loving the feeling from his uke lover.

"Gah! Roma chan! I'm going to-!" Before the Spanish man could finish, Romano quickly halted and took the manhood into his mouth, humming and moving his tongue like his hand, up and down. Spain finally released in Romano's mouth, gasping and moaning his name as he did so.

Lovi smiled at his accomplishment, and Antonio smirked. "You're turn now, my little uke~" Spain french kissed Romano, lots of tongue added, while doing so, pulled off his lovers pants, revealing his length. Romano gasped softly and moaned his lovers name as his lover jacked him off. It wasn't long before the Italian's seed had burst onto the Spaniards hand, making him lick it off provocatively. Antonio smiled, and lightly turned Lovino over so he was holding onto the back of the park bench, making a right triangle with his body.

"W-won't someone catch us?" Romano asked, looking around to see if anyone had noticed the couple. Spain just chuckled and smiled.

"I took care of that~" He replied, licking a few of his fingers. Instead of sticking them in Lovi, though, he went straight for the kicker and entered Romano full on, making the Italian cry out.

"You tricked me you bastard!" Lovino held onto the bench, still believing someone might've been watching. Antonio continued to thrust into his smaller lover, not really caring.

"Sorry, love." He winked and found Lovi's sweet spot, making him moan and beg for more.

"Right there, Toni!" Lovi used his lover's nickname, trying to keep himself under control, for he wanted to be the last to release. Spain saw this and chuckled. He kept hitting his lover's spot, knowing soon enough one of them was going to cum. "Oh~! I can't-!"

The lovers both released at the same time, Spain in Romano's hole, and Romano all over the bench. Both boys were gasping, panting to catch their breath from the love they had made.

"Poor bench... T'is now scarred for life..." Lovino muttered, looking at the cum covered wood. **(A/N: C whut I did thar? XD) **Toni chuckled, sipping his pants back up and flipping his partner around to look at him.

"It'll be fine," Spain kissed his Italian lover. "For now I think we should go home." Now it was Romano's turn to chuckle.

"Sure."

**A/N: HOLY JEEBUS I UPLOADED SOMETHING? *flails* Yes, I am alive, and kicking.(And fangasming, and beating up mailmen) But, I had life, for... like, a long frikin time, and had NOO time, and I really mean like no time, to write or update. Soo... enjoy the Yaoi! By the by, tis a one shot~ **

**AND A REALLY FUDGING LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR LITHY! *shotforbeingabadfriend* Enjoy the Smexayness! P.S: In Soviet Russia, Flames flame you!**


End file.
